


Sweet Tangerine

by Billieonymous



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cecil is Inhuman, Eldritch Abomination Cecil, I'd tag other things but then it'd spoil the fic, M/M, monster under the bed, yo this starts kinda cute but takes a turn for dark and sad and ends with some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billieonymous/pseuds/Billieonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is a monster. Specifically the kind that dwell under the bed of scientists. They grew up together, but it was a rather one sided admiration. In the word's of his older brother Kevin, "We can't be friends with humans." </p><p>Cecil, no matter how much he knows he probably can't, wants to prove him wrong.</p><p>Carlos is of course, terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tangerine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrisbrannorling on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chrisbrannorling+on+tumblr).



_You are not alone. Right now there is probably a monster somewhere in your house. Maybe. They like the dark areas, in closets, under beds. You know; the usual._

A certain young baby boy, lying in his crib, was blissfully unaware of what he should and shouldn’t fear. The small black creature across from him didn’t seem threatening in the least as they cooed and giggled, making faces at each other. They were both blissfully unaware of the future. Blissfully unaware of just how different they were.

They were friends, at least as much as they could be as babies. Cecil would comfort Carlos when he woke in the middle of the night, wrapping his small tentacles around the human in a comforting hug. Carlos would leave bits of food around on the floor for Cecil to find. _Friends._

That all began to slip away after about a year. Cecil had an older brother. His brother stayed in the closet, Kevin was his name. One weekend Cecil had come to notice his friend was gone, the whole house silent. “They went on a vacation,” his brother informed the young monster, “And while they’re gone, I need to have a little talk with you.”

Kevin beckoned Cecil to the closet, “We are not to be seen by people, Cecil. We are to stay hidden. Only in the shadows of the night can we move.” One of his long tendrils wrapped around the young boy’s shoulders, “We’re monsters, our purpose is to scare humans. They hate and fear us. We can’t be friends with humans.” He patted his little brother’s shoulder.

Cecil wanted to talk back, wanted to say Kevin was wrong. But… Cecil couldn’t lie. He’d begun noticing differences. The way Carlos would nervously eye him at times. Carlos’s soft, delicate skin compared to his own black, almost scaly hide. Carlos only had four limbs, whereas Cecil had multiple tentacle-like appendages. Not to mention how many more eyes he had, or how the teeth growing into his mouth were sharp and menacing unlike the perfect rows in his friend’s mouth.

Kevin was right. Cecil was a monster.

When Carlos returned, he wasn’t greeted by his friend. How could Cecil possibly face Carlos, knowing he was nothing but a monster?

_-6 Years-_

Time passed, they both grew. Carlos had started school, he was always reading books. Studying. Learning. Cecil watched everything from the safety of under the bed. Cecil didn’t like watching. He wanted to talk. Wanted to _play._

One night, he decided to try his luck again. Carlos had climbed in bed, curled up with a book and a flashlight.

Cecil slid out from the shadows some, causing the young human’s head to snap up from his book, “H-hello…?” he whispered quietly. “My mom told me monsters aren’t real. I know you’re not real.” _That movement had just been a trick of the light,_ Carlos told himself, _He’s imagining things._

“C-Carlos…?”

The boy froze, his eyes going wide, “Who’s there!?” he turned his flashlight in the direction the voice had come from.

Standing there in the light was a… _nightmare._ It was black and covered in spines and tentacles and glowing red eyes and fangs and claws and-

Carlos screamed.

Carlos screamed and dropped his flashlight.

By the time his parents arrived, Cecil had already fled to the safety of his spot. Carlos was sobbing and trembling as his parents comforted him. Told him everything was fine. Carlos went to spend the rest of the night with them.

Once the lights were out and Cecil was alone the tears started running down his cheeks. Dark red, blood colored tears. He really was a monster. He didn’t want to be this way. He growled some when he saw his older brother’s smirk from the closet.

“I told you so.” Kevin mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song by The Hush Sound, and the fic was loosely inspired by the song.
> 
> I know I should be finishing my other fic but wow I got this idea and I actually have this whole fic planned out ok so yea.


End file.
